Finding The Way
by Sayuchan2005
Summary: Jacob wanders through California,where he rescues Linda Spencer,he imprints on her yet forgets his past due to amnesia from a fight.The only thing he knows is a strong pull towards Linda,one that he nvr felt before & another an urge to find his way home.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series no matter how awesome it may be. And I wrote this through my interpretations only, so this is my own thoughts on what could happen, I'm _**not **_plagiarizing Stephanie Meyer's amazing works. BTW- I forgot what kind of car Bella got, so I'm going with Mercedes, the sight isn't letting me see all of the preview for BREAKING DAWN either so sorry if I didn't get all the details right….

Summary: Jacob wanders through California in his mad run to forget the pain of heartbreak, where he fights a vampire in order to save Linda Spencer, when he wakes up, Jacob remembers nothing, we find out that he now suffers through amnesia due to a head trauma when fighting the vampire. The only thing he can feel is a strong pull towards Linda, one that he never felt before, yet another is an urge to find his way home again.

_Chapter 1: California _

Linda Spencer was enjoying her Saturday afternoon, she liked running in the breezy afternoon wind in the dimming world; the sun colored the sky in a mix of colors that made her run even more to enjoy the lights; and all the running wasn't a bad way to vent her frustrations and stay on shape. In her town in California, the sun was nearly set which seemed to end an entirely different world by night.

"Work out complete in 1.0 miles" the cool voice from her Ipod spoke to her through her headphones, she needed to cross the road when he saw a girl and a guy to what it looked like making out in an alley way, Linda wished they'd at least go somewhere more private, until she saw the girl's face trying her best to writhe away from the man. Linda could not keep away, she should mind her own business, but she needed to help her fellow girl, especially after what happened two years ago.

"She obviously doesn't want to be with you, ass whole" Linda said as she threw a nearby tree branch at the attacker, the girl being attacked took the chance and ran away from the scene, leaving a few words behind, "Stay away from that… that THING!" this girl cried as she ran down the alley away from her own attacker. Linda stood there, obviously confused from the words of caution from that girl and began to run off herself. "I guess you learned you lesson," Linda began to walk over to the end of the alley herself, "So… I'll be going now…" she managed to say through the fear, when the man walked over quietly smirking,

"I was looking for anyone to feed on anyway…I've been so thirsty, you will do." The man grinned as he continued to walk over when he grabbed Linda as hard as the previous girl, Linda now could not escape, she thought she was strong, hell- ten years of martial arts should have done the trick, but this man would not even budge nor twitch a muscle when she had kicked him in pressure points. Instead, this man felt like marble, his pale skin now glowed even more in the approaching moonlight. The man continued to lean into Linda's skin, his cool, porcelain skin seemed to clash with Linda's adrenaline rushed warm skin, making her remember all the horrid past of two years ago; yet this excited the attacker even more as he leaned into Linda's neck, he closed into his prey and now flashed his sharp fangs that too glowed in the moonlight. Linda shook and closed her eyes fearing that this would be her untimely end, "Not again…I DID not think this would be how I ended my life, with a vampire?!…there is so much I haven't done yet…so much I don't understand, like vampires…" Linda thought as she mentally prepared herself for this shocking finale to her life.

The vampire was ready to taste the sweet taste of this girl's blood, when he heard a low growl and turned toward the bushed in the distance of the alley way. He thought it could be the possibilities of a coyote, but disregarded the noise and began to concentrate on his "prey", when the growl grew and the bushes moved violently as a massive figure ran toward the vampire.

"What the?" questioned the vampire when this figure toppled down the vampire to the ground, amazing Linda in the fact that this figure had enough strength to knock over a man she could not even budge, Linda looked over at her savior who sounded very angry with her attacker. Now the big figure began to viciously attack and bite the vampire who winced in pain with every attack this wolf made,

"You stupid werewolf, I can't believe you are able to attack me, none the less, I will destroy you for laying your hands on me, you foolish dog." The vampire said as he grabbed hold of her savior, which now, Linda learned was a werewolf, "I might as well believe in werewolves too, if vampires exist why not werewolves? What's next, Harry Potter's going to come down on his broom?" Linda thought to her self as she saw the vampire throw the figure against the brick wall with such force that the werewolf went limp and seemed to have been knocked out, but momentarily the werewolf staggered back up and then, Linda was finally able to get a look at her hero, when she noticed that a man had grabbed Linda and ran through the streets until they had reached an area of the city with people in it. The man, who Linda noticed resembled nothing like a werewolf she had imagined. He seemed to sigh when the two were finally away form the vampire and reached a group of people near the park and finally collapsed onto the ground. Linda noticed this wounded and tired man, and managed to get home with her new hero.

The next morning, Linda went to check on her hero. Through the morning light, she was surprised out of her mind finding such a guy who looked like a normal teenager like her, was able to fight off a vampire who she could not even defend herself against. Linda kept trying to find answers and connect the facts that did not have any similarities with each other. When she kept trying to find the answers, the boy on her couch woke up, surprised to find himself on a stranger's couch and staring at Linda.

"I'm glad you're up, I hope you feel a little bit better now." Linda said as the stranger nodded and asked what happened, when Linda recollected the previous night, the stranger made faces an seemed to be deeply confused,

"It seems like you don't remember much," Linda asked when the stranger nodded, "What do you actually remember?" she continued to ask

"Nothing, only my name and what I remember feeling for the past months." The stranger mumbled

"Well, you're name is a good start, my name is Linda, Linda Spencer. What's yours?" Linda asked as the stranger replied

"My name is Jacob Black, and I don't even know why I'm here…or how I got here for that matter." Jacob said as he was deeply saddened from his loss of recollection yet felt this deep pang of emotion that he could not explain, as if he had to be next to Linda, next to her physically and emotionally. This seemed to be something he heard of, even felt ever so slightly, previously, but he could not place it in his mind where he saw and felt this before,

"Well, all I can say is that, you saved my life, I owe you a lot Jacob Black." Smiled Linda as Jacob could only stare at her smile and wish that, that smile would forever be there with him.

"What do you remember? And if you're missing any information I'll fill it in." Linda added  
"All I remember is that, somehow, I met you and now, I'm in- what I'm guessing- is your house." Jacob said as he smiled somehow forgetting his worry of not knowing himself anymore, by looking at Linda's curious smile. Linda filled Jacob in to what had happened last night; she purposefully left out the words "vampire" and "werewolf" from the sentences she used to described the events of last night, for she did not know how Jacob would deal with such words if he could not remember last night, or any other nights for that matter.

Jacob tried to process what had happened that night. He finally tried to get up and move, when his head ached terribly and made him cringe, at this sight, Linda ran to Jacob's side,

"Oh my gosh, you're injured Jacob! We need to get you to a hospital." Linda exclaimed as she dragged Jacob into her car and drove to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, the doctor gave a full examination and noticed that his injury to the head was recovering very fast, and did not worry too badly of his injury, yet worried of his lack of memory; making Jacob spend a couple of days in the hospital for observations.

"After I get out of the hospital, I'll get out of your hair Linda…" Jacob muttered as he was getting morphine for his head injuries and his abnormal body temperature; yet this was the drugs talking, Jacob really wanted to tell Linda that he needed to stay next to her, and that he wasn't scared at all of forgetting his past because he knew she would be there for him.

"Don't be ridiculous, you helped me by saving my life, the least I can do is help you find yours." Linda said as the evening news came on in the room's television,

"Tonight, we show you the hype that the entire country is waiting on! The new Mercedes that first came out in Europe and now, is about to debut here in the United States. We now report from Forks, Washington. Here, one of the few lucky citizens has already gotten the debut model, and we now talk to Ms. Bella Swan for her story." The female reporter said as the camera pointed toward a girl, who seemed uncomfortable being on camera, "now, Ms. Swan, when did you get this rare opportunity as the lucky few to get this car on its debut day?" the reporter asked once again,

"Umm…. Well, my, my f-f-fiancé um, works with a lot of ties with his business associates in Europe, so they gave us a chance to get this car." Bella Swan answered, Jacob saw this and stared at the girl, and the town in the background- everything seemed to be familiar to him, the quite and its simple grayness felt familiar… he even felt as though it was his home. And looking at the girl, he felt a mix of happiness and of heart ache, he was happy to see her, even felt love for this girl on the camera yet once he heard the word fiancé, he felt anger boil over him. Through the drowsiness of the drug, he found himself muttering, "Bella…" as he finally fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
